The present invention relates to a self-propelled harvester thresher operating in accordance with the axial threshing principle.
Harvester threshers of the abovementioned general type are known in the art. A known self-propelled harvester thresher has a front driving and a rear steering axle, a front cutting mechanism trough, an inclined conveyor and a wind sieve device, and axial threshing and separating mechanism formed as an independent structural unit located prior to the driving axle between the inclined conveyor and a cutting mechanism trough and releasably connected with both these aggregates which are also formed as separate structural units. The axial threshing and separating mechanism is provided with at least one introducing drum which has a plurality of arms partially extending through a through-going opening in the cutting mechanism trough. Such a harvester thresher is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 389,232.
In the above-described known harvester thresher the product is taken by the introducing drum from the cutting mechanism trough and transverse to the axial threshing mechanism so that the threshing and separating process takes place in the latter. The axial threshing mechanism must be formed in correspondence with the respective product to be harvested. During threshing, for example of rape, the rotor must be provided with impact strips which cooperate with the respective counter strips. When the axial threshing mechanism provided with such elements are used for threshing of rice, so called coils are inevitably formed and a result of this at the time when rice reaches the ground it is very dry, on the one hand, and has a high fraction of leaves, on the other hand. For avoiding the coils the entire big and heavy extra threshing mechanism must be changed by another axial threshing mechanism in which the rotor is provided with pins arranged to cooperate with the fixably standing counter pins. This requires very high labor and material expenses.